


My Fake Holiday Boyfriend

by strawberrylace



Series: Holiday One Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: Ben needs a date. Hux needs to get away. At least there's egg nog.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Holiday One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	My Fake Holiday Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I love the fake dating trope, especially during the holidays. Plus, it's been ages since I've written anything about Kylux!!

"Wow, Ben, you actually cleaned your car this time," Hux remarked, his voice dripping in sarcasm. 

"Excuse me that my car wasn't up to your standards of cleanliness the last time," Ben retorted. "I had to take Chewie to the vet that week and he's a beast to handle. Sorry he sheds so much."

"You could at least put an air freshener in here to mask the smell. Now I'm gonna smell like dog. 

"I have one! It must have run out. I need to go to Bath and Body Works to get another one."

"Ugh!" 

Ben rolled his eyes. This drive to his parents house was going to be a long one if Hux kept it up. They could argue all they wanted in the car but once they got to the door, they had to put on a happy face. Or as happy of a face that Hux can put on. 

The last person that Ben wanted to ask was Hux. For Ben, it all started with a phone call from his mom. It started off nice and normal, the usual catching up moms do with their sons. Everything was fine until the inevitable question came up. 

"So are you going to bring home someone for Christmas?" 

It wasn't like the question came out of left field. He had been hearing that question for a couple of years now. It wasn't like he hadn't found anyone. He dated, yes, but the thought of bringing someone over to meet his family was daunting even if he was dating someone. He knew he wasn't going to avoid this question for much longer. So he blurted it out.

"Actually, Mom, I am bringing someone."

She paused for a moment. Ben could tell that his mom was suspicious. Why didn't he just tell her the truth? 

"Really?" she sounded surprised. "Do I know them?" 

Ben thought quickly of a response. "You don't. I wanted it to be a surprise when I came over but I guess the cat's out of the bag now." 

His mom seemed pleased, excited even. All seemed well as she started animatedly talking about the dish that she was going to make for the Christmas dinner. Ben listened intently and before it was time to go, his mom brought it up once more. 

"I'm very much looking forward to meeting your date! Hopefully they like cheese!"

It was stupid of him to make up a date, but on the plus side, at least no one knew who it was. Now came the fun part of finding someone willing enough to be Ben's date. There were certain criteria that they had to fit. First, his date had to be tall. Second, they had to be a great conversationalist. Third, they needed to have great charisma and be able to roll with whatever punches his parents would throw. Finally, they had to look good in a sweater, regardless of if it was intentionally ugly or not. With the list set, he had some work to do, trying to find someone who not only fit the criteria, but would also be willing to play along with such a silly plan. He checked the list twice and he had come to the realization that there was only one person who would fit all of the boxes. It was the last person he wanted to ask, but what other choice did he have? Ben had to bite the bullet. 

"Well, this is certainly better than my family Christmas party," Hux sighed, tracing circles on the fogged up window. "Still, you couldn't have just told your mom that you didn't have a date?"

"When you meet my mom, you'll know why," Ben groaned. "Plus, we're both getting something out of this. You don't want to see your WASP-y family. I can't afford to bear another holiday with my family on my own. Plus, my uncle spikes the egg nog every year. Everybody wins." 

"If you say so..." 

To consider Ben and Hux friends was a bit of a stretch. Sure, they ran in the same friend circles, but most times when they were in the same room together, they somehow ended up at each other's throats. It was always over the most frivolous things, whether it be a silly argument or a game of ping pong gone awry. But fate kept pushing these two together. Or, at least, their mutual friends kept trying to push them together. For deep down, there was a great deal of respect that they had for one another. There may have been some unrequited feelings that were felt for the other but neither would ever tell. Ben would die if Hux had any idea about the list he made in regards to the perfect fake boyfriend. So they stayed frenemies. 

As Ben pulled into the driveway of his parents' house, Hux couldn't believe how beautiful it was. The royal blue two-story house was decorated with white icicle lights along the roof. With its black shutters and pristine white door, it looked like a home out of a Norman Rockwell painting. It looked nicer than his own parents' house. 

"This is your home?" Hux asked with genuine curiosity. "Ben, it's so beautiful. It belongs on a postcard." 

Ben smirked. "You're gonna be perfect with my mom. Hopefully my old man is kept at bay. He can be tough." 

"He can't be as bad as mine," Hux sighed as he grabbed the plasitic container from the car. "So, this is it, huh?" 

"What did you bring?" Ben asked. 

"Just a chocolate peppermint cheesecake I baked." 

"You bake?" 

Hux blinked. "Oh geez, this better not be a trainwreck." 

"Well just remember, we've been dating for 6 months and we met through mutual friends." 

"Easy enough since that's how we actually met. So we're only slightly bending the truth!" 

Ben clenched his jaw. "Would it kill you to be the slightest bit tolerable tonight?" 

"Can you at least try not to be such a pompous ass?" Hux scoffed. 

"Takes one to know one!" 

"Will you stop it with the childishness? I'm sure your parents are waiting inside!" 

"Stop being a dick and we'll go in!" 

"Fine! 

"Fine!"

The two of them walked side by side, allowing their tiff go the wayside for the time being. Ben couldn't afford a scene to be made. Hux had the same sentiments. He wasn't completely over the argument. He knew he was right. But how was it that a pompous ass could look so good in a navy pea coat? 

Hux had never seen Ben dressed so nice. Each time they were around each other, it was always in a casual setting, so Hux was only able to imagine how nice Ben would look in an outfit that was fresh of the runway. Tonight he was going to see for himself. The coat was a very pleasant start. He was also silently hoping that Ben would wear a color that wasn't black this evening. 

The door swung open and Ben and Hux were greeted by a petite older woman, dressed in a plum sweater dress and black leggings, with her brown hair pulled back in intricate braids. She stood on her toes to reach for her son, as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Ben!" she greeted excitedly. "You look so handsome tonight!" She turned to Hux and reached her hand hand. "Hello, I'm Leia, Ben's mom. You must be his date!" 

Hux reached for her hand and accepted her handshake. "Hello Mrs. Solo, I'm Armitage Hux. But everyone just calls me Hux or Armie. Either one is fine." 

"Oh please! Call me Leia. No one has called me Mrs. Solo in ages! And you brought a dish! Ben, I like him already!"

That was one less thing Ben had to worry about. As he and Hux stepped inside, Leia came round behind them to take their coats.As Hux took his coat off, Ben was surprised to see what was underneath the coat. 

Of all the people in the world, Hux was the last person that Ben would've guessed to own an ugly Christmas sweater. It was an explosion of red and green that were a sore sight for eyes. It shouldn't have worked, but on Hux, the tackiness of the sweater looked good on him. And the way he wore it with confidence was kind of hot. 

"Are you done?" Hux asked, noticing Ben staring. 

"Huh?" Ben was snapped back to reality. 

"Believe it or not, I went to an ugly Christmas sweater party last year and got this from my sister. It's not the most hideous sweater, but it's certainly festive." 

"I say your sweater is a pleasant surprise. It looks good on you!" 

Hux tried not to blush. Considering how nice Ben looked in his light blue sweater and checkered blue and green shirt, Hex really pulled a bold move in showing up in his Christmas sweater. In fact, he felt they both looked quite fashionable in their own way.

The evening was off to a good start. Ben's peculiar uncle Luke was in good spirits. Normally, Luke could be aloof but to see him and Hux chatting away while he was helping his mom in the kitchen was a relief for Ben. Even Chewie took a liking to Hux, who could be a bit guarded when surrounded by new people. But those two were nothing compared to what his dad would have to say about Hux. 

"Is it working?" Hux whispered in Ben's ear, strategically leaning his head on Ben's shoulder. "Have I won over their approval yet?" 

"Well, Chewie didn't bark at you so you're off to a good start there," Ben reassured him, not at all minding the subtle display of affection that Hux was showing. "I haven't seen my dad though. He was supposed to be here with the ham by now." 

"Can we get everyone in the dining room?" Leia called out. "We're ready to eat!"

Everyone gathered around and sat down at the dining room table. As Leia took her seat, Ben's dad came in from the kitchen, holding a golden spiraled ham that was perfectly pink on the inside and toasty brown on the outside. After laying the ham out right in the middle of the table, he took his seat directly across from his son. Hux looked across and could tell that he was indeed Ben's dad, but he had a more rugged look to him compared to Ben. 

"So you must be Ben's date. I'm Han, Ben's dad," he introduced himself.

"Armitage Hux, sir," Hux extended his hand. "Everyone calls me Hux or Armie." 

Han paused for a moment after their handshake before taking his seat. "I like the sweater. Takes a lot of confidence to pull of an ugly Christmas sweater." 

"Thank you?" Hux couldn't tell from the tone of Han's voice whether it was a compliment. He thought it was at least.

"It's quite the snazzy sweater!" Leia smiled. "So Ben, how long have you and Hux been together?" 

"Six months," Ben replied, lying so perfectly well. 

"How did you guys meet?" Han asked.

"Oh, we have some mutual friends and have always been bumping into each other," said Hux, trying to look at Ben with loving eyes. "Of course, one thing led to another..." 

"What do you mean one thing led to another?" Han furrowed his brow. 

"Han..." Leia hushed. 

"What Hux is trying to say is that it all happened by chance," Ben rebuffed. "You see, we ran in the same friend circles before we started dating. But it wasn't all love at first sight for us. Actually, I was pretty annoyed with him the first time we met." 

Hux restrained himself from rolling his eyes. That part was certainly true and the feeling was mutual when he met Ben. 

"Ah, that's how your parents were when they first met," Luke smiled. 

"I certainly wasn't looking for anyone when I first met Ben. Far from it!" Hux tried to spin it in a positive light. "It took us a while for us to really...warm up to one another."

"It did," Ben nodded in agreement. "But then I let my guard down and was surprised to learn what an amazing guy he was. I mean, he's passionate about his craft, he's funny, charming, and I'm always finding out something new about him." He looked back at Hux with a smile, looking deep into his eyes. "It was like fate brought us together."

Hux was stunned. Were these the feelings that Ben had been hiding all along or was Ben just a really good actor? His family was now staring. He had to think of something. Should he go deep within his heart and profess what Ben really meant to him? It was worth the risk. 

"I've never felt more like myself than I am with Ben. The fact that he brought me here to meet you all says something about his character. Sure, he can appear cold and removed, but I've seen how is with you, Leia. He's a fine young man who cares deeply for his family and friends. He looks out for everyone's best interest and that is such an endearing quality that shows how much heart he really has. I could go on about handsome he is, yes, but it's his heart that sold me." Hux then reached out for Ben's hand slowly. "I just had to look beneath the surface." 

Ben was swooning on the inside. It was a short and sweet little speech and Hux spoke with such eloquence that it felt like he had just stepped into a Jane Austen novel. Oh, how he could kiss him right now! 

"Wow," said Han, with a nod of approval. He then turned to his son. "Ben, is he staying for dessert?" 

With that, the rest of the evening went even more swimmingly. Food was eaten, drinks were had, there were laughs, and Hux's chocolate peppermint cheesecake was a success. The night was drawing to a close and it was time to say goodbye to Ben's parents. When all was said and done, Hux had certainly earned their approval. 

"Wow," said Ben on the drive home. "I can't believe we really pulled it off! You were brilliant. I mean, my mom asking you for the cheesecake recipe, my uncle being normal for a change, even my dad! My dad hardly laughs but you had him cracking up!" 

"Oh, my jokes were so terrible too!" Hux covered his face, half embarrassed. "I mean, he's scary at first but I really think I nailed it in the dad department! Who would've thought?" 

"Well, my family loved you. I mean," Ben bit his lip and paused for a moment. "I don't know how you did it." 

"I mean, I wanted to come across as the perfect fake boyfriend and that was my mission, wasn't it?" 

"Yeah, you were," Ben replied quietly. 

They had reached Hux's place and Ben offered to walk him to the door. Once they got to the door, Ben had to ask him one thing, for he knew that if he didn't, it keep him up all night. 

"I have to ask," said Ben, trying to keep himself calm before he asked. "When you said all those things about me, did you really mean it?" 

Hux nearly dropped his keys. Shit, that had escalated quickly. He deserved to know the truth. The truth that deep down, despite all those arguments and silly spats, he couldn't help but see what was truly deep down inside Ben. Because what better time to share your feelings for someone than Christmas? 

"Ben Solo, I meant every word I said at that table," Hux confessed. "The truth is, I like you. A lot. Yes, you can be a pain in the ass, but your my pain in the ass. And perhaps our friends were right. We may appear to be the best of frenemies but deep down there is something. I could tell when I sat next to you at the table and I know what you said about me was no lie. But if you were just being a great actor, I shall see myself out." 

Ben grabbed Hux's hand and cupped his cheek with the other. He closed his eyes and kissed Hux softly on the cheek. Hux was gobsmacked. 

"Does that answer your question?" Ben asked with a smile. 

"Perhaps another kiss just to be sure," Hux smirked. 

Ben kissed Hux again, only this time, with more passion. Hux's head was spinning from how electrifying it was, like a thousand Christmas lights going off. It was truly magical and they both could feel it. 

"You know," Hux started. "My aunt is throwing an ugly Christmas sweater party next week. I was hoping to bring a date over." 

Ben was amused. "Are you looking for a fake boyfriend yourself?" Ben joked, pulling on the lapels of Hux's jacket. "Perhaps I can be of service..." 

"Perhaps you can. The real question begs, can pull off an ugly Christmas sweater?" 

"Give me the ugliest sweater and a room to work with, your family will fall for me like I have with you." 

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
